


霓虹

by siraiyumu



Series: 獻給守望你我的星與光（明主短篇集-預計2021/2/6首販） [1]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: M/M, 明主 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:47:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28337952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/siraiyumu/pseuds/siraiyumu
Summary: 內容成分：劇情中（6、7月）捏造2月預計發售的短篇集《獻給守望你我的星與光》收錄文章
Relationships: Akechi Goro/Amamiya Ren, Akechi Goro/Kurusu Akira, Akechi Goro/Persona 5 Protagonist
Series: 獻給守望你我的星與光（明主短篇集-預計2021/2/6首販） [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2075220
Kudos: 1





	霓虹

**Author's Note:**

> 內容成分：劇情中（6、7月）捏造  
> 2月預計發售的短篇集《獻給守望你我的星與光》收錄文章

〈霓虹〉

他們在炫目的霓虹燈中相遇。

正如他們第一次對上目光，偵探少年身後攝影篷燈飾浮誇地閃耀，對比於觀眾席裡令人自在的陰影。

那抹障眼法似的斑斕，就是他們的假面。

「前陣子，我又被同年級的同學告白了。就跟上次說的一樣，當下腦海中只想著該怎麼拒絕對方才好呢。果然很差勁吧？」

聞言，在對方侃侃而談時，目光始終盯在其面容上的雨宮蓮搖了搖頭。

此時他們踏上了爵士酒吧的階梯步步回到地面，經過居酒屋小巷時承受招牌五顏六色的彩光洗禮，一度瞇起了雙眼。

他不確定明智吾郎的從容是否無懈可擊，在凌亂的燈光中，一切都變得撲朔迷離。

並肩而行的偵探少年並未因蓮的否定而有任何反應，不過這也是當然的，誰教上次對方談到這話題時，蓮給的也是相同的答案，就連搖頭的幅度也分毫不差。

「甚至，我開始在想有什麼方法才能斷絕這種困擾的處境。畢竟我可沒辦法每一封情書都去赴約呢，還有工作，以及最近通告也變多了。」

「把SNS的狀態改成穩定交往如何？」

「確實，這個做法非常直覺且簡單明瞭，但不要小看那些粉絲，SNS沒有什麼交往的跡象只是單改狀態大概騙不了他們。」

行進間，吾郎垂首沉思起來。

面對他的苦思，蓮倒是揚起嘴角，一聲輕笑截斷了身旁少年的思緒。

「真難得呢，什麼事這麼好笑？」

「只是想起朋友一直很想要你極力想推辭的東西。」

倒也沒什麼特別的，雨宮蓮只是偶然想起，龍司時常喃喃低語希望自己變得受歡迎，並且在鞋櫃發現暗戀者的告白信。

「…………」

聞言，吾郎停下了腳步，面無表情地凝視著身旁人。雖說沒什麼神情起伏，但一旁居酒屋的燈籠，卻點亮他褐紅眸子中的洶湧暗潮。

「也是呢，我大致瞭解你和朋友的情況，確實是和我的狀況完全相反。該不會其實你也……」

對此，黑髮少年只是聳了聳肩。

轉學至東京後已惡名昭彰的他，實在沒什麼機會體驗吾郎口中的苦惱，再加上之後怪盜團的活動，他更是無暇思考這點。

「嘿……？」

此時，明智吾郎隨著拉長的語調，露出了意味深長的微笑：

「我原本還想說，如果你很想脫單的話，倒是有個能解決我現況，又能滿足你需求的好辦法。」

或許只是個開過頭的玩笑，

或許只是吾郎的語氣實在過於諷刺，

又或許只是那時的自己尚未發覺，他確實對眼前少年起了興趣。

終致通往車站的幾句玩笑話，就讓雨宮蓮在當晚有了交往對象。且還是比自己年長一歲的男性，更是身為怪盜的自己最大的天敵。

起初，他們之間的互動，好似三歲孩子扮家家酒，外觀也只做了半分像，例如時常相約出去品嘗各種點心，窩在固定的咖啡店或爵士酒吧裡消磨時光。大概，在那段時光裡，他們都堅信彼此不是認真的。

誰較他們都是忙碌到沒時間談戀愛的人呢。

「喂喂，吾輩說過要你對那個偵探留意一點的吧？」

那天，經過地下商場的蓮，垂首和吾郎傳著訊息，從書包裡探出頭的黑貓，終於忍不住叨唸。

「我知道。」

反正他們沒有認真過，多半這段關係只是各取所需，再加上一點玩笑性質，再加上彼此始終拉不下臉中止。

如果再深交一點，有機會透過他的假男友推敲出警方的動向也說不定，這對怪盜團而言未必是壞事。

不過，至今為止的吾郎傾向公私分明，和自己在一起的時間，並不常提委託工作。偶爾在談話中出現的，都是一些抓貓、尋物之類的小委託。

但能確定的是，能讓他賺得學費的委託工作，未必那麼有成就感罷。偶爾，當他們相約吉祥寺的咖啡館見面時，剛解決委託趕來的吾郎神色都顯得有些疲憊。

這點和異世界探索後全身無力不想出門的自己簡直像極了。

至那時，吾郎迎上自己的目光開口寒喧時，紅茶似的眸子總是複雜而難解。強顏歡笑、煩躁、隱瞞，以及──一點點被救贖時的心酸感。

「新進貨的薰衣草精油組合喔，歡迎參考看看！」

忽然，地下商店街的叫賣聲吸引了蓮的注意，使他停下腳步。

「吶吶，最近手頭夠寬裕的話，要不要買來試試？做成催眠彈之類的？啊，不過用精油來製作成本也太高了哪。」

蓮抬頭望著擺在商店最外圍的精油瓶，正傳來溫潤且令人安寧的薰衣草氣息。

雖說他篤信彼此都沒有對這段感情認真過，但望見精油組的第一秒，他卻先想到了吾郎。

最近他時常在凌晨回訊息，一問之下才知道是他在繁忙的委託和通告之餘，還得準備準考生的全統模試，多少出現了些失眠的困擾。

「……咦？要送我的？」

當蓮真的買下了精油組，放在爵士酒吧的桌面上時，偵探少年張大了目光盯著桌上的包裝盒猛瞧。此時吾郎的目光彷彿是輕輕灑上焦糖布丁的防潮糖霜，星輝閃爍不已。

「再怎麼說也是交往關係，送禮也算合理。」

聞言，吾郎緩緩抬頭，才慢了半拍切換回平時親切風雅的笑意：

「啊……嗯，確實。對你刮目相看了，雨宮同學，要是有機會和女孩子交往的話，或許會意外地受歡迎呢。」

他始終相信，他們都只是玩玩而已，這段關係只是為了各取所需而存在。

即使有越來越多跡象，開始讓他不得不質疑這點。

七月底的凌晨，雨宮蓮的手機再次於睡夢中響起。打開一看，那是踏往不歸路的門票。

隔日白天，他們從水族館的附設咖啡吧接過兩人份的飲料後，吾郎凝視著蓮手中的可樂思索了半晌。

「還以為你會點冰咖啡呢。」

「偶爾也想喝喝看其他口味。」

蓮望著手中的可樂，不得不言喝慣了盧布朗的手沖咖啡，有時不免對於咖啡的味道也挑剔起來。再言，夏季的炎熱配上碳酸飲料還挺適合的。

「碳酸飲料……嗎？很久沒喝過了。」

「畢竟和你形象不合，是吧？」

步過一樓水族展區時，吾郎只是笑而不答。

「想解解癮嗎？」

「咦？」

面對褐髮少年帶點訝異的神情，蓮將手中插了吸管的玻璃瓶舉向對方。彼此沉默許久後，吾郎才湊近捏住了吸管口，一手撩起垂落的淺褐鬢髮，抿著吸管頂端吸上一口。

說來奇怪，自己喝過的碳酸飲料被龍司搶去喝，或是集合時咬過的點心被祐介接去咬一口，這都不是什麼稀奇的事。但唯獨現在，光是望著眼前人觸碰自己幾秒前才抿過的吸管口，就有種難以言喻的奇妙。

他們並沒有對這段關係認真。

他想這麼相信，但挑戰他思維的線索卻越來越多。

望著對方的視線不自覺地越停越久，觀察也漸漸細微，舉手投足的小細節都能令他揣摩不已。

當吾郎湊近自己而晃動的髮絲，煽來一股微弱的薰衣草香氣時，蓮這才發覺，說不定越陷越深的不僅僅是自己。

他該放任這段關係繼續下去嗎？

這疑問浮現時，不免令雨宮蓮沉下眉宇糾結起來。

「這味道很像你呢，夏天喝起來很沁涼，甘甜卻又帶刺。」

吞下從蓮那裡得到的半口可樂後，年輕的偵探將鬢髮梳往耳後：

「越是注視就越對你有興趣呢。」

水族館的色燈讓吾郎的微笑有些炫目。

館內的聲光效果讓觀察同行人的細節變得困難，雖然這點與平時夜裡相會時相似，但在此時又變得更明顯，甚至有些摸不清自己所見究竟是真實，還是移情作用。

若不是突然出現在兩人面前的大宅打斷了約會的節奏，或許蓮在這水族館中時，都會維持著渾渾噩噩的狀態。

「你的人脈比想像中更廣呢，居然連新聞記者都和你有交情。」

「巧合而已。」

步過水下隧道的吾郎緩下了腳步，直到蓮跟上以後，與之並肩而行。於此同時，他時不時望著觀景窗外來回遊動的鯊魚身姿。

就在這時，不遠處傳來孩子興奮敲打玻璃的聲響，隨即引來所有參觀者的注目，同行的家長只好迅速將孩子抱起，邊向周圍旅客和工作人員謝罪邊離去。

這騷動剛落幕，蓮回首望向身旁的同行人，才發覺吾郎正巧抽起了手機，滑動著剛跳入視窗的訊息。

「不覺得很像嗎？我們跟館裡的水底生物。」

對於此言，黑髮少年偏著頭思索起來。

其實，並不難理解吾郎想表達什麼。扁平的資訊平臺與流言，水泥叢林以及無論合理與否都不得不從的規範和秩序，那就是框住他們的水族箱與炫彩燈光。

當然，時不時打擾彼此安寧而奮力敲窗的差勁觀光客從沒少過。正如吾郎手機裡不斷跳出的留言訊息，節錄著惡意的謾罵。

他們終究只是過客，從不需要為觀景窗彼端的魚群負責，即使他們的行為總能聚沙成塔，造就魚群的焦慮。

況且……

「況且，這裡或許也是東京的寫照，人們記得的、想看的終究只有表面，他們離開水族館後記得的只有豔麗的光影和新鮮感，誰也不會去注意光幕的背後，從他身邊游走的水底生物身上有多少傷疤。」

沉聲吐露他的感想後，吾郎將視線從展覽窗移向同行者，露出了難得有失餘裕的苦笑：

「真不可思議呢，和你在一起的話，好像就會忍不住把內心所想全傾訴出來。或許這是遇見你，還有不斷在東京接下大大小小的委託後，對水族感最深刻的感想吧。」

「遇見我？」

「沒錯喔。」

褐髮少年轉身面向蓮，難得鞋尖相對，拉近了彼此的距離，小心翼翼地捧起蓮的面頰，食指不經意地順著蜷曲的黑捲髮勾勒其線條。

「我知道你我都不是喜歡隨波逐流的人，總有種氣味相近的感覺。」

「你也是滿身傷疤的魚嗎？」

「說得也是呢……究竟如何呢……？」

對於此語，吾郎輕笑起來，刻意拉長了語調想矇混過去。

說來矛盾，雨宮蓮其實相當贊同對方的說法。喜歡看熱鬧與氣氛的人，從來不會在意表象背後的脈絡，更不會在意任何結果先前的苦衷。從這點看來，他與怪盜團的夥伴們都是囚禁於水族箱裡徬徨不定的魚。

然而，若真要熄掉炫目的霓虹燈，讓池中的魚群現出原形時，卻又讓他百般猶豫。

那抹障眼法似的斑斕，就是他們的假面，還能造就他們依舊正常地在社會中生活的假面，隨意剝奪只會招來恐慌。

簡而言之，他們終究離不開霓虹色的假面。

明智吾郎肯定也是如此，擅自剝下他的障眼法，肯定會招致不可挽回的結果罷。

話說回來，這是「玩玩而已」會有的對話嗎？此刻，蓮已經有些分不清了，或許分清界線已不再那麼重要。

吾郎捧著同行人面頰的手緩緩上移，輕輕勾上了蓮的鏡架。只見前者謹慎地將之一點一點往外抽，直到鏡腿之後下彎的腳套觸上耳後，才輕輕向上提起。

雨宮蓮有想過掙脫，那是本能防衛機制，但於此同時疑問浮現心頭。如果能因而拉近彼此距離，是否能看見對方更多面貌？

陷得太深的感覺對少年來說終究過於陌生，根本無從對應。使他在推拒與好奇之間無助地拉踞，直到臉上的假面被眼前人揭去。

此時的少年們，或許就像被投入湯鍋，緩慢加熱水溫的鍋中獵物。發覺事態不妙時，卻為時已晚。

兩人近得足以吸入彼此吐出的暖熱氣息，足以細數彼此的眉睫，甚至緊張地拉長眨眼的間隔時間。不知何時起，兩個堅信自己忙到無暇戀愛的少年，卻不知不覺心跳催了速。

在那段時光裡，他們都堅信彼此不是認真的。

直到唇尖相觸，又轉為相互烙印的深吻，挾雜著髮間精油的淡香，還有彼此口中可樂的清甜，全部化為催起熱情的觸媒。

他們在炫目的霓虹燈中相遇，又在霓紅燈中墜入愛河。

Fin.


End file.
